


The Worst of It

by anotherbuskitten



Series: We're Not Really Made For This Life. We Were Never Built For Sanity. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus in Azkaban with an unloving wife and an insane brother for company. And the dementors of course, not that they do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst of It

It’s dark and cold in Azkaban but he’s lucky because his wife’s in the cell next to him and sometimes when the screaming quiets and the dementors leave he can hear her breathing and it’s enough to keep him alive.

He’s lucky because all his worst memories are untouchable.

His wife doesn’t love him? So what? She never did and he’ll always love her anyway.

His brother’s insane and has tried to kill him three times? So what? Younger brothers always go mad, look at the Blacks, look at the Malfoys. They’ve got it easy here.

He enslaved himself to a madman without a second thought? So what? Didn’t you hear him when he said he loved his wife?

He’s in Azkaban? Well what are the dementors going to show him? The same grey walls – ooh scary.

The people he loves are here too? That’s fine. They’re safe too.

Rab’s in the cell across from him. His madness comes and goes; the same as always, fluctuating between wild happiness and depressive sadness, between wanting to destroy everything and wanting to build it up again. The dementors can’t make him any worse.

Bella’s too loyal to give up. The darkness reached her long ago anyway and she revels in it. Some nights she screams and some she begs and some she cries but in the mornings she’s as loyal as when they were children.

Little Barty, more of a mascot than a friend, died six years ago with his mother sobbing by his patch of stone. He’s dead and all the luckier for it.

 


End file.
